kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynn Rumfallo
Brynn Ashlee Rumfallo (born on July 1, 2003), is a dancer and model. She is the daughter of Aaron Rumfallo and Ashlee Rumfallo. She dances in Club Dance Studio in Mesa, Arizona and appeared on NBC's America's Got Talent as part of the dance group, Fresh Faces. Though they did not win the contest, Brynn continues to dance with fellow members of the group, Jaycee Wilkins, Bostyn Brown, Jenna Valenzuela and Dylynn Jones. At the end of 2014, Brynn began dancing in the reality TV show Dance Moms as part of Abby Lee Dance Company's Junior Elite team, with Kalani Hilliker and Sarah Reasons who also attends Club Dance Studio. Dances Solos Gabriel - lyrical * 4TH overall 8 & under primary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Steppin' Out - musical theater * 1ST overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall mini solo - West Coast Dance Explosion (nationals) Over the Rainbow - lyrical * 2ND overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Habanera - jazz - choreographed by Taylor Brown * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona Violet - musical theater * 3RD overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 8TH overall mini solo - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Amazing Grace - lyrical * 1ST overall junior competitive solo - Showstoppers Dance Competition * 1ST overall 9-11 secondary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * 2ND overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Unseen Angel - lyrical * unknown scoring - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * did not place - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * 7TH overall junior solo - Starbound Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Breathe - lyrical * 1ST overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 2ND overall mini solo - 24/Seven Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1ST overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Champagne Taste - musical theater * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Las Vegas, Nevada (nationals) Crazy Little Thing Called Love - jazz Enter One - contemporary Diamond in the Rough - lyrical * 2ND overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pompton Plains, New Jersey Dance Titles *Junior Miss Dance KAR 2013 (Amazing Grace) *Mini Female Best Dancer 2014 (Breathe) Runner-Up Placements 1st - Junior Miss Dance KAR 2012 (Unseen Angel) Gallery 70450497-B256-4279-A922-E4AAE66C07D6.PNG|Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 4BC63EFD-32F5-4228-8E4A-4BD3E972DE44.PNG|Bostyn, Brynn, ans Jenna in their Schoolin' Life costumes (2013) 0A26114A-A0ED-4E43-8F74-15C9CDAA551A.PNG|Brynn with her friends in their costumes (2013) F5794CA9-6632-43A8-9155-BA6496ABC742.PNG|Alexa and Brynn in her Unseen Angel costume (2013) 19E7B3AB-44BD-4A2C-9839-1B30E84765FB.PNG|Sarah and Brynn in their solo costumes (2014) 26EBB506-EE67-42F9-BB8A-EACA4048D9E0.PNG|Alexa, Dylynn, Brynn, Jenna, and Bostyn in their trio costumes (2013) 084C2A43-26B7-4650-8429-AB6AA29457DD.PNG|Abby Lee Miller with Maddie and Brynn in their solo costumes (2013) 9EE84522-809D-4E58-A33E-CDCD7E95B563.JPG|Brynn and Talia Seitel (2014) External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Fresh Faces